Naruto: Golden Flash
by Crystal shadow7
Summary: Naruto has gained an ancient power thought lost, and has a new mentor to help him learn to control it. Others wish to use him for their own purposes. Slight crossover, Not godlike Naruto. Rated T for later language. HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER
1. Chapter 1

AN1: I am mergeing chapters one and two, so here it is. I am leaving my other AN's in place though, so there will be another right after this.

AN: My other story is not being continued, just so you know. I accidentally screwed everything up, and I promised myself I would not start another story until I had a decent amount of planning and a nearly full map of character development strength wise. So here is _Golden Flash_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was running from that which caused him the most fear- drunken ninja. Thankfully no ninja over the rank of jounin ever attacked him, but he still had trouble avoiding them. Naruto cursed the person who came up with the saying "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink"-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far away, Anko sneezed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

but lately Naruto had been able to avoid Genin and normal civilians. Chuunin were still hard to avoid, but they were less likely to become intoxicated. Still, it still happened sometimes. Naruto turned a corner, and found a dead end.

"The demon went that way!" shouted the chuunin chasing him whenever there was even one chuunin, he would help find Naruto while the others trapped him. Running for dear life, Naruto found a dead end. He clapped his hands together in order to pray.

"Please Kami, I don't want to die!" he cried. He put his hands down, and was surprised when a golden flash illuminated the area once his hands touched the ground. Once his eyes adjusted, Naruto was surprised that the wall was behind him. The walls to the side of him were the same, but it was as if someone had moved the wall in front of him a few feet back. He heard the disappointed cries of the mob behind him and tried to get up. However, he was suddenly much more tired then he had felt before, and simply passed out. An hour later, a passing ANBU with a falcon mask picked him up and took him to his apartment floor, and left him. He knew that there was a large chance a mob could attack him like this, but the standing orders were simply to make sure he is not forced outside and to stop any fights seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was confused. One minute he is getting away, the next he is in a sewer. What kind of things had the townspeople let in there this time to eat him? Snakes? Gators?

There were several manholes that had a genjustsu covering them so he could fall in, mainly in routes he commonly walked on. Some children had died because of this, but those who set up these traps simply blamed it on him because he hadn't died first. Not that Naruto knew that.

In front of him were large prison bars that seemed to hold a red animal. Its eyes were about level with Naruto's hip, and were very… sad. The creature easily walked between the bars, revealing itself as a fox with nine tails.

"Hello Naruto. I am very sorry for all the trouble I have caused you."

"Who are you?' asked Naruto

"I am known by many as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You however, may call me Edward Elric"

AN: Yes this is a crossover, but not an extreme one. Ed and possibly Al will be the only ones who show up from Fullmetal Alchemist. I will be borrowing one aspect from the story _Fullmetal Fox_, which has already been partially revealed. I know this may seem like a setup for a super Naruto, but I am going to place special measures to prevent that. Once I see how big this is on FF I will decide when the next update will be, I will decide when to post an update. The first few will come out fast because I am on Thanksgiving break and Christmas break is soon. If you really wish for me to continue _The Snakes Folly_I will have to re-write it.

AN: Ok I looked, and saw that my previous chapter was to short. So here is more! I am doing this a separate chapter so in case anyone reads while I am typing, they can read this too. Most chapters after this will be loner than both this and the previous chapter.

"Kyuubi? Isn't that what the villagers call me when they hit me?" Asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto. I have been waiting to contact you for quite a while to talk to you. There was an accident, and I was sealed inside of you to protect the village. However, once I had… I guess the simplest way to put it for now is I calmed down, I could easily have come out at any time, but I wished to tell you first. I am going to go with you back to the real world now, and we must see the Hokage-"

"You mean the Old man?" said Naruto, thoroughly confused, and glad to be able to finally understand some part of the conversation fully.

"Yes. You must hide me though. I will walk around with a bed sheet or something to hide what I am, and follow from a distance. There I will explain everything."

Suddenly Naruto's entire world began to spin, and he found himself on his apartment floor. On top of his stomach was a small fox with two tails. It seemed to be trying to twine them together to look like a single one.

"Oh good, you're awake. Lets get going." Naruto nodded and went down the path that had the least risk of finding drunks on his way to the Hokage. The 3rd had actually prevented bars from opening on this path to protect the boy, and soon they were at the tower and Naruto was wondering how to sneak his fox friend in, having a hard time getting past secretaries him self sometimes. Ed simply walked past him and placed his paws on the side of the tower. There were suddenly steps, and a surprised Naruto followed the kitsune up them. At the top were coats hanging up, and the fox taped his paws on the ground causing the stairs to disappear. Naruto recognized this as a coat closet inside the Sandime's office. He opened the door only for a kunai to whiz past his head.

"Who are you and how did you get in-" Began the 3rd until he saw that it was Naruto. He was calm until a fox came out from behind him. The 3rd Hokage grabbed Naruto out of the way and began seals for a fire jutsu, until the kitsune told him he meant no harm and asked to explain. The Hokage wearily nodded, but kept his hands one seal away from an attack

"I did not attack your village under my own will. I was human long ago, but I later became a force of nature.

I am truly a good being, and because of that my power is normally good as well. However, the creation of good also creates an evil energy, which builds up, and if I do not expend it, then it will release itself the first time I use energy.

I did not wish to do anyone harm and stopped using any energy at all for thousands of years and would have continued to do so. However, I was captured by a human and was used as a battery for an immortality jutsu. I do not know if it was a success, but as soon as a small portion of my power was drawn out, all of the evil energy took over. I destroyed several unpopulated plains of land before coming to Kohana and being sealed in young Naruto here. As soon as I had used up all of my energy inside of Naruto, I regained control. I then could have escaped at any time, as sealing is only an attempt to copy the art I once practiced: Alchemy. Naruto here also has the ability to use alchemy, and this ability will be passed down through his family.

Alchemy will require energy from him just like Ninjutsu would, but without this bloodline I have created, he would not be able to use both. Those who are direct descendants of me have had great talent in sealing, such as the 4th Hokage. Because Naruto is also one of my kin, I was able to split his chakra wells.

Naruto interrupted then- "So I am related to the 4th!?" He asked excitedly. The 3rd began to sweat, but Ed decided that this was a secret best kept for now.

"To some extent, yes. I do not know how much, but you could be so narrowly related that no one knows of your relation to him"

Until he learns to force the energy into certain wells, his levels in each of them will depend on what he has recently eaten.

If he fills only his chakra wells, its levels will be equal at that time to what they would be if I had never done anything, He can put any amount of that energy into a separate well for alchemy, but his body can only handle a certain amount of power. Thus, he can't fill both of them. With a small amount of training he can chose how much energy enters either well for any food. All he has to do is chose before he eats. If he wants too, he can start filling the other reserve mid-meal.

You may have heard of people having absolutely no chakra- those people would be able to use alchemy, but they are rare and it will not be passed onto their children often and because Alchemy is a lost art none have trained in it.

Naruto, if you want to, I can train you to use this art. You can also enter the ninja academy to train there."

Naruto thought about it… For 1 second "Yes! Ill even show jerks like Sasuke he isn't the only one with some cool power!"

The third thought about this for a bit longer. _The truth is that this bloodline is only partly given to him by the Kyuubi. If I can conceal that fact then the council will most likely cease their constant cries for his death._ His mind made up, Sarutobi spoke "I approve. Kyuubi-"

"Call me Ed please" Said Ed

"Ed please helps Naruto do so. I will keep an eye on you, but I believe your story. When is the next time that you will have a heavy buildup of energy?"

"With the amount that I have built up inside of Naruto, about 3 years until I have to go to sleep to keep from it coming out. It will be nowhere near the level of my previous attack if I let it out and I will have some control. I can however let some out early or even siphon it off to another life. Narutos seal makes it so that I can do it to him with the least amount of side affects and because I have kept myself chained to his seal partially."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto, confused.

"Put simply, I wish to eventually die. I have lived for so long after all of my friends have died, and because the seal was made so that when you die, I do as well this may be my only chance."

"Very well" The Hokage sighed.

"Oh by the way, do you know of anyone who would be willing to be paid to buy things for us, without anyone knowing?" Asked Ed

"Why do you need someone like that? And where would you get the money"

"These people sell Naruto the worst stuff at the highest prices. As for money, Alchemy is pretty good for stuff like that." Replied Ed.

AN: Ok here is chapter 2. I had some trouble describing all the bits about the bloodline; I hope that my "Well" description helped. See ya.

Review or Ed eats you!


	2. The Genin Exams!

AN: I merged my first two chapters. That is why this is only chap 2

It had been two years, and a pattern had emerged. Naruto would go to the academy for the first part of the day, and come home to practice alchemy in the afternoon. One of the first things he had learned was how to turn simple metals into pure gold, and thanks to the ANBU who was doing their shopping (For the U.S. equivalent of 300$ per trip) Naruto was no longer looking very thin and Ed did not have to prevent food poisoning. Soon after learning how to transmute gold, Naruto would turn Sasuke's kunai into the flimsy metal and then quickly turn it back. Sasuke had never looked so emo as when Iruka suggested that he throw harder to make it stick into the wooden dummy.

Ed had modified the seal so that Naruto had his ability to transmute without circles. However, Naruto cold only do this with the most simple of circles- at least for now. Ed was trying to teach Naruto how to re-create an ancient weapon, and also planned to later teach how to make it so that it would only be usable by him or those he chose.

"Naruto, this will allow you to take down even the strongest opponents with very small weapons." Stated Ed.

"But aren't small things normally weak?"

"Not always. Small can simply be compressed, which means more power in one area"

Naruto stopped to think. "So… is that why you are considered to be so strong? Because you are small?" Asked a blissfully ignorant Naruto.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU SHRIMP! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT IF YOU DIE I DO TO OR SO HELP ME I WOULD!" Yelled Ed.

"Ok ok, just calm down. Hey do you know how to do transformations?"

"Yes, but I cant do them myself, thanks to the pure alchemic nature of my energy. Not a trace of charka in it at all, so I will never be able to perform a ninjutsu. Why?"

"Well I was hoping that you could sneak in and then help me with my clone jutsu."

"I can do that here. Simply put, you have way too much charka, and you are blowing up your clones. Your teachers will most likely try to address the problem in the opposite way, because it is more normal for it to happen because there is to little charka. So all you need to do is put a bunch of energy into your alchemy well. You can practice your control by gradually raising your charka levels."

"Awesome! And better yet, all this extra alchemy energy will help me with pranks!"

"What does alchemy have to do with pranks?"

"Simple. Alchemy is way better in performing pranks, because I can transform stuff for either supplies or to keep it something that is normally harmless. For example"

Flashback

Iruka came in, confident that there would be no pranks. Last night, he had given the room a full inspection that utilized each possible thing Naruto could do. Before, he would do this mainly for himself, but the council feared that Sasuke might get embarrassed enough due to one of Naruto's pranks, and might leave the village to destroy him. Thus, he had to do a full check to the best of his abilities nightly. Once he began his lecture, a bright golden light erupted from Naruto's direction.

_A sudden wall of water fell, soaking everyone but Naruto. Iruka feared that Naruto had learned a water jutsu, and had done the seals under the table. That was the only possibility, right!"_

_  
K_ai

"Ha ha ha ha. So how did you do it?" asked Ed

"Simple. I first used alchemy to make it so that there was a well above the roof. I had made nearly all of my energy alchemic, and so I made pipes to pump the water. After that, I split the walls density so that the stuff on the wood on the bottom was in the exact same place, and looked exactly the same. I then used the rest to compress the water to the same density as the wall, making it unnoticeable. After that, all I had to do was transmutate the bottom layer to be just over the top, letting the water fall right down. The roof was a bit higher then before, but I just went in later and moved it down. The best part is, no one who doesn't know about alchemy can prove it was me!"

"That is great kid. Now back to business. Guns are something so powerful that after many wars with them, many people went to great lengths to get rid of them. Gunpowder is nearly impossible to make now without alchemy, but if you were to create to too much, any normal civilian could be drafted for war. Once both sides had this, the death tolls would Sky rocket" Ed stopped for a few seconds to let that kick in, then continued. "You can also combine this with seals, ninjutsu, or alchemy. Weapons would probably be the best way to use all your skills at once, but that isn't always a good thing. Guns can also attack from a distance. I personally just prefer to alchemize cannons and blast them for one shot each."

"Cool. Hey guess what happens in two days"

"What?" asked the fox

"All I have to do is make a clone with that advice you gave me, and Ill be a genin!"

The Kuubi no Kitsune's face turned into an evil smile that would have scared any other person from Kohana shitless.

"You do realize what that means? NO RAMEN! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

This very thought made Naruto cry. Ramen was one of the most charka intensive foods in the world, and was the only one that Naruto could not make go into the well of his choice. And because he needed to be low on charka levels (for him) would mean that he could not eat it.

It was the day of the exam, and Naruto was in ramen withdraw. It wasn't that he was truly addicted, but he simply hated when he could not have his precious. It was also because of this that he hated charka control training, which was why he hadn't mastered doing simple jutsu outside of the current conditions. Little did he know that there was one sensei that had figured out the cause of his little problem? Lately, Naruto had been getting the clone jutsu right, but he wasn't very surprised, and seemed more…depressed.

Mizuki had taken a simple seal and, by giving up enough charka to be just behind exhaustion, saturated the air with charka. The way a clone was formed was that a shell was created in the air, and then charka filled it like an inflatable toy. However, when the air was packed with charka, there was already some to fill the clone. This would cause the end amount of charka filling the clone to be higher, possibly enough to pop the 'balloon.' All Mizuki had to do after that was watch as Naruto fail, and then phase two of his plan could continue.

The plan was a success, and Mizuki walked up to Naruto for step two of his plan.

"Naruto, I know that you are a bit sad, but I honestly thought that you could have passed. Creating that many clones, even if half dead, could blanket the area. So how about I tell you about the secret exam. It is only given when an examiner feels that the normal one doesn't fit their… talents."

"Really! COOL!" shouted Naruto

Ed had a bad feeling. Naruto had not shown up yet, and now the Hokage was knocking at his door. Ed would have left it normally, in order to prevent the crapping of pants of whoever saw him, but then the Hokage's voice came in.

"Ed there has been an in incident, with Naruto. We may need your assistance"

Ed quickly opened the door by using his two tails to turn the knob. A man who Ed did not recognize entered the door, only to be obscured by a cloud of smoke to reveal the third Hokage.

"Ed, Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll, and I suspect he was tricked into it. I would like you to use your nose to track him down."

"What makes you think that just because I look like a fox means that I have a great sense of smell?"

"Do you?" Asked a worried Hokage.

"Yes… "

"Fine then. Track him down and get to the bottom of this!"

"Hey, don't treat me like one of your shinobi! I'm going, but that doesn't mean that I have to listen to you. I am only doing this because Naruto might get hurt!"

In a forest, Naruto had just lied down. Not only had he just learned a new jutsu, but also it had allowed him to do something with alchemy he wanted to try for a long time.

Suddenly Iruka came out of a tree, frightening Naruto.

"Got you! What are you doing with that scroll?"

"Ahh! Iruka sensei, oh it is just you. Guess I passed that test Mizuki-sensei told me about"

"What test?" asked Iruka. Suddenly a whizzing sound came. "Naruto, GET DOWN!"

A dai shuriken came at Naruto… and impaled Iruka in the back.

"Iruka-sensei, why?" (I am going to skip this outrageously cheesy part)

"Naruto, would you like to know why the entire village hate you? IT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE"

"You mean Ed? I'm not him, he is at my house right now."

"YES AND… wait." Both Mizuki and Iruka were suddenly scared. If the Kyuubi was out, it didn't matter what side they were on. A shadow shaped like a fox that seemed to be 8 feet tall.

"Hey Ed!" Shouted Naruto, as a small two tailed fox jumped out of a tree. Its shadow seemed bigger due to the fact that he was jumping through the tallest trees to try and find Naruto. Mizuki laughed.

"What kind of joke is this? As if this little shrimp could ever be that powerful!"

Naruto just shook his head.

"SHRIMP! ILL SHOWS YOU AN ATTACK THAT I MADE, INSPOIRED BY THOSE INZUKA!" Channeling a small amount of his evil energy, Ed raised a hind leg as if to get ready to run. Mizuki was now scared for two reasons. One was that he recognized that energy from the night of the attack. The other was that the Inzuka, while great friends tended to not leave their enemies go in one piece. It often looked very painful actually.

"DYNAMIC MARKING!" a red jet of urine shot at Mizuki, sending him back several feet. "Naruto, you can take it from here." It was true. All of Mizuki's weapon pouches had been knocked off by that… attack, and all of Mizuki's charka was drained from when he saturated the testing room with charka. A new academy student could beat him, not that Naruto knew that. Thus, he pulled out his two new techniques.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he shouted, and about twenty Naruto's proofed into existence. The all took out small pouches and tossed them into the air, which exploded… into seemingly nothing.

"Inside of those pouches was a special compound I had developed. It has a high amount of iron in it, but it is perfectly breathable and clear, as well as non-toxic. Before, I had to create it grain by grain because it was so complex. With this jutsu however I was able to make thousands of grains at a time!" Naruto and each of his clones put on a glove with a carving.

"Now get ready for some pain!" shouted the Narutos as there was a golden flash and each Naruto was covered in a golden hue, signifying an ongoing alchemic reaction. Naruto had not yet learned how to control this aspect of his alchemy, as he had a hard time with it for the same reasons he had trouble with the clone jutsu.

Surrounding the Naruto's were many kunai which had been in motion ever since the first flash, and more were being created each second as the old ones dissipated into the air after hitting Mizuki. About half of them seamed to have waves of heat coming off of them, and each time he was hit Mizuki either felt a roaring heat or a piercing cold.

Naruto had transferred all of the heat energy from halve of the kunai making some of them hundreds of degrees hot, and others at absolute zero.

Iruka had never seen such power from a genin. There were obviously ways around it, but it was powerful nonetheless.

Naruto had stopped just before Mizuki died, and Iruka had passed him. He was in his home now, and he suddenly collapsed.

"That idiot. Such a complex reaction done with so many clones, if it went for me he would die!" said Ed to no one. He figured Naruto would be out for about a week, which just happened to be when the teams would be announced. Naruto would be pissed when he found out he had slept through his break.

AN: I am going to have one other "good" alchemist from Kohana. Can anyone guess? I think I gave out enough youthful information! Ahem, where did that come from? Anyways, I am trying to decide between Hinata or Sakura for teammate #3. If you review, it gives you a say in this, so DO IT!


	3. The True Exams

A.N. for the next two weeks, I will release chaps weekly, and more during Christmas break. After that, it will go back to weekly.

Naruto woke up, feeling extremely stiff.

'_Man, that fight with Mizuki-sensei sure took alot out of me. I cant wait until next week, I wonder who will be on my team!' _ Though an ignorant Naruto

"Oh, so you are finally awake, baka. You have twenty minutes until team selections begin."

Naruto calmly began his morning routine until his tired mind processed this information. And then-

"TWENTY MINUTES! IM GOING TO BE LATE! I THOUGHT IT WASN'T FOR A WEEK!"

"It was. You had alchemy exhaustion, and have been out this whole time. Hey, I think you should tell your team about your powers and me. Ill be on the roof, just blow up some hydrogen like a firework and Ill come." Was the cool respond of the kitsune?

Naruto was not happy with a certain Uhiha and was currently glaring at him from the table above, and when somebody pushed him Naruto suddenly became very scared. Trying to avoid an unspeakable act, Naruto quickly clapped his hands together and slapped the desk, causing a large diagonal pillar to jut out of it.

This caused Narutos head to bump it with a slightly painful "Thump!" Sasuke however…

"How could you do that to Sasuke Naruto! You are so dead!" Cried Ino and Sakura, for once working together. The pillar had hit Sasuke in the head, lifted him several feet, and caused him to hit a wall on the other side of the room. While Naruto hid in the bathroom, Sasuke found himself wondering how he had done that.

"There were no hand seals! And I couldn't detect any charka at all"

"Quiet down!" Yelled Iruka as he came in. all eyes were on him as he sported an arm cast, and seemed to be in pain from simply moving. "Now, here are the teams. Team 7 led by Hatake Kakashi: Sasuke Uchiha-" Sasuke didn't even seem to hear " Naruto Uzumaki" A loud groan accompanied this " And Hinata Hyuga" A faint seemed to follow.

_'What weaklings, they will only slow me down'_

'_At least I'm not with a fan girl. I wonder why Hinata fainted, is she sick or something? OH NO, WHAT IF SHE REALLY IS A FANGIRL"_

5 hours later, Naruto was beginning to boor. So he went to the bathroom once again to be away from prying eyes, and set up his prank by alchemizing the janitor's closet. After setting the trap in place, he came back in through the window, claiming that he didn't feel like using the door.

About 10 minutes later a man who had silver hair, regulation Jounin clothing and used his headband as an eye patch came in. Shortly after which said hair turned pink with his green vest becoming blue. A killer intent was released, but all those left in the room had experienced something greater in their lives.

"Meet me on the roof, NOW!" The man practically screamed.

"He he he. Wait, did he say the roof?" asked Naruto

"Yes dobe, cant you hear: was Sasuke' reply.

"Oh SHIT!" yelled Naruto, as a loud series of explosions punctuated his statement. Naruto rushed up the stairs with his teammates tentatively following. Upon reaching the roof was their now clown looking sensei who seemed to be truing to annihilate Ed at all costs. Ed held an orange book in his tails and seemed to be trying to get him to stop. What most freaked Hinata and Sasuke out was that the fox was doing so verbally.

FlashbackKakashi had found a small red fox staring at his orange book as he came to the roof. Instantly going into attack mode after remembering when an Inzuka dog had found his last one, Kakashi used a small lightning jutsu that was powerful enough to kill the small fox that dared touch his precious. Said fox instinctively unwove its tails to block it with one, and Kakashi noticed the multiple tails. Not bothering to count them, everything quickly went to hell"

_Ka_i!

After finally calming down his sensei and telling Ed to allow himself to be restrained, they had finally been able to talk it all out.

"So how do we know that he you wont just destroy the seal completely?" Asked Kakashi

At this Ed laughed.

"I could have done so as soon as I regained my mind. The main reason that I stay bound is that this is my one shot at death."

"Why would you want to die?" asked Sasuke. He imagined himself with the power to kill Itachi and then have what most mortals dream of.

"Because frankly, immortality sucks. If you have ever lost someone close to you, imagine going through that pain and loneliness for millions of years. Eventually you simply give up and stay in a cave for yourself" Was Ed's reply

"So how will this influence our team? I doubt that the villagers will take this news happily," Asked a still suspicious Kakashi.

"A few ways. One, I could probably re-make the parts of the seal on Naruto I destroyed, allowing to seal myself and come out at will. My good chakra might be usable to Naruto, but most likely not. My evil chakra could be used by him if he is careful, as the seal will filter it and Sasuke might be able to use it in more moderate amounts."

Upon being questioned why, Ed responded, "Well the Sharingan is a mutation of my chakra and the Byakugan. While I was dormant, a small amount of evil chakra leaked out thousands of years ago, and changed the DNA of a Hyuga."

"That is, if you all pass the test."

Confusion suddenly reigned, and Kakashi explained the true nature of the Genin examinations.

"Oh, and you might not want to eat, or you will puke."

Naruto was not happy. After three hours of waiting Naruto had decided to send a clone to fetch him food. That still left two hours of waiting before Kakashi came; He was currently coming up for a material that would instantly destroy the Cyclops's clothes a set amount of time after being applied…

Once the test had begun, he had decided to hide only for Sasuke to come up to him and try to steel Ed so that he could use him for himself.

"Sasuke, don't you remember! This chakra should only be used in _emergencies_!"

"Like it maters, dobe. I must pass this exam, and you will probably fail and take him with you! This is my only chance, and if you don't give me what I deserve I will not hold back."

Ed, who didn't like being referred to as property suddenly leapt up and bit Sasuke in the leg. After Ed had finally let go, commenting on how bad he tasted, Sasuke had launched a fireball at Naruto.

Naruto seemed to place his hands in front of the fireball and have it pass right through him. What had actually happened was that Naruto had activated half of his alchemy seal on his glove to freeze the air in front of him, and transfer the heat behind him. Once the fireball had hit the wall of cold air, it had warmed it back up to the original temperature, and Naruto removed his glove.

'_Only have enough to done more thing with alchemy.' _AN: I am making it so that Naruto can use half of whatever seal he has on him, at a much higher drain on his reserves. Also, he cannot wear two circles at once or be wearing a circle and then do a different circle-less alchemy.

Naruto decided to create a pitfall, which Sasuke clearly did not expect. With that threat out of the way, Naruto found Hinata.

"N-N-Naruto, I think that we should work to-together to get he bells" She said, poking her fingers together.

"Thanks Hinata but I have an idea. But first I must ask for your forgiveness in the jutsu I am about to do. Said Naruto, adopting a serious look on his face.

Ed seemed to have realized what he had planned, as he suddenly pleaded, "No Naruto, you remember what happened last time! IF you use it like I think you might, you could get killed!"

But Naruto would not listen to any pleading. Kakashi came out shortly asking if Naruto was Suicidal, and Naruto simply responded by saying "_SHADOW CLONE JUTSU_!"

100 clones appeared, and Kakashi was very curious. Was Ed speaking of over-exhausting himself with this? Before he could purse that line of thought further, all the clones made a hand seal, followed by " _Sexy Jutsu! Icha Icha Harem style"_

Poor little Kakashi never had a chance, and when Naruto was asked why Ed acted like it would kill him by Hinata, Naruto responded

"Well, even Sakura can get mad when I use something like that, and you are a lot stronger then her. But I don't read those books, it is all that fox over there" Said Naruto, pointing at Ed. Hinata however, failed to hear anything past "You are a lot stronger then her."

After Kakashi woke up and passed them, they walked off. However, Sasuke couldn't help but feel he forgot something.

Sasuke was sitting in the hole. He was going to get the blonde back for this, but how. He had no way out of the hole, and his pride refused for him to call out…

AN: Ok, another chap. Sorry it is a bit late, Ill try to be better.

I am thinking about writing another story as well as a one-shot.

Here is a quick summery of the story: The Kyuubi arrived October 20th. Without its healing prowess, Naruto never lived past childbirth, so who is to hold back the mightiest of demons? Meet Nara Shikamaru.

Shika will still be lazy, but not nearly as much due to the extra energy from the Kyuubi.

My one-shot is simple. I have harbored a belief of how the final cannon battle will go, and in short it is this- Naruto's friends hold off Madera with at least one (most likely an adult such as Gai or Tsunade) person dieing in battle. Naruto's friends break away from the battle at various times to contribute their elemental chakra to an ultimate Rasengan that ultimately decimates Madera.


	4. On the Road

Everyone on team 7 was waiting. Waiting for what would be the 'snap' that would become the embodiment of chaos. The only question was whom the snap would embody.

"The next mission we have lined up is painting a fence," said the aged Hokage, and Naruto suddenly perked up.

"No alchemy, Naruto," said Kakashi, watching with some amusement as the fuse in his brain shortened. Suddenly, it went off.

"I WANT A REAL MISSION," shouted Naruto. "I'm not even allowed to use my specialty on these dumb D-ranks," shouted Naruto, enraged about receiving such a mundane assignment for the umpteenth time.

Iruka was about to try and criticize Naruto for his lack of respect when Sarutobi interrupted, "Very well, send in Tazuna."

Iruka was slightly slack-jawed at this, but decided to live with it. Chances were it wouldn't truly matter.

A man stumbled into the room, the odor of sake still fresh on his lips. Disoriented eyes fell onto the splotches of colors that were his team, and when his vision came clearly into focus on the adolescent ninjas, Tazuna's legs gave out and his rear collided with the floor.

"This is my team! They look like they will run from the bandits, not fight them. Especially the short blonde one," slurred Tazuna.

"I'm going to save us all a lot of trouble real fast," stated Naruto, curling his fingers into a circle and tapping it on the desk, which was literally part of the building. Out of the ground rose a spike, barely brushing Tazuna's lips and preventing him from taking another sip of sake.

"I am afraid that if you say things like that, our time together will be difficult. Please withhold such comments," said Kakashi, as Tazuna tried to keep his bladder under control.

As Tazuna attempted to center himself, he stated, "You guys are fine."

As they walked along the dirt path to Nami, the group noticed Naruto working on several notes. He seemed to be writing by curling his fingers as if to snap them, and touching the paper as words and symbols appeared and disappeared without meaning.

"Naruto, how are you doing alchemy like that, before you needed to clap your hands?" asked Kakashi.

"I have to be able to visualize the entire formulae on my self-made circle. For most alchemy, my arms will do, but if it's to complex I'll have to actually make it. For something simple, like small amounts of coloration on my paper, my fingers will do." Naruto explained.

"Then how did you cause the spike to rise out of the ground?" asked Kakashi. Naruto seemed to be so absorbed in answering his inquiries that he never noticed his teacher's eyes trail warily to a nearby puddle

"Simple. You notice how I tapped the desk, not the floor? I simply copied the leg with twice the le—"

Suddenly, a dark figure rose out of the puddle and slashed out Kakashi's throat. As the gore of his teacher seemed to flow over Naruto, he nearly froze in fear before brutally smashing it down inside himself.

"Hinata, protect Tazuna, Sasuke with me!" shouted Naruto, seeing his teammates' uncertainty of what to do. Without another word he launched himself at the man. The dark robed figure wielded what seemed to be a pristinely clean gauntlet, except for the small traces of clear liquid that ran down it. Naruto dogged the heavy weapon and fitted on his _taika-koori (fire and ice)_ gloves, expelling ice at the foe's feet and fire at the gauntlet. His feet froze like water, while the rest simply evaporated.

"Naruto-kun, behind you!" shouted Hinata, and he turned to see his foe once more. Sasuke hit the Nin from the side, and Naruto suddenly had inspiration for a new use of his gloves. The two mercilessly attacked— the nin struck at Sasuke, who jumped on the gauntlet and delivered a strike to the head, only to have it blocked by the nin's arm. Naruto made use of the opening to deliver a hard punch with his right hand to the opponent's middle, and the sickening smell of burnt flesh filled the air, accompanied by the sizzling of inflamed cloth. Taking advantage of the nin's sudden surprise at the pain, his left hand hit the enemy's right thigh, and the man suddenly toppled over. Before he would fall of the arm, Sasuke jumped and hit his foe in the head with the ring of a kunai. The heated moment soon died away, leaving time for recovery, but was cut short by a resounding scream

A sprinkle of water from a shunshin still filled the air as the new foe lowered its gauntlet to Hinata's neck. She could see it coming, but was not in a position to block or fast enough to dodge. A loud bang suddenly echoed throughout the clearing. The new foe jerked back, dead, with a fountain of blood. Hinata was left without any mark of the battle, other than the blotches of vermillion that stained her clothes. The drops of water from the shunshin hit the ground.

In Naruto's hands was a smoking piece of metal, with a long barrel and a handle.

Kakashi suddenly reappeared and congratulated the team on a job well done, surprising them all. "Naruto, what was that you used on him?" Kakashi asked, pointing at what was now identified as the deceased demon brother.

"A gun." Naruto simply answered.

"Naruto, with that weapon, we could cut our ninja risks by half. Maybe more!"

"Yes… until we are obsolete. The ninja would be a useless idea, as each and every one of our Kohana civilians became involved in every war. Wars with casualties so far behind today's imagination that even an experienced obsolete JONIN like yourself would shudder at the thought. Ask Ed. This," he held up the gun, "has been used so much in the past that every person who knew of it was killed, every single one who could even read how to were annihilated to the point the language is gone. I carry this with a heavy heart, hoping that I can kill anyone who would mention it, and to protect my friends," finished Naruto in a deathly serious tone.

Kakashi stood in shock, before going off to interrogate the surviving nin, and treating him well enough so that he would survive his torture session.

Yes I am alive. Sorry, I know I promised new chaps this summer, but I couldn't get myself to write. You can thank our beautiful new beta reader for convincing me to continue.


End file.
